


Weight Lifting

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Hiro joins the others in watching Gogo and Wasabi compete to see who's stronger.(He also learns maybe being treated like he's five isn't so bad.)





	Weight Lifting

**Author's Note:**

> The junior novelization of the movie has stats on each other characters' intellect, speed, endurance, utility, etc. I noticed Wasabi's ranked as the strongest human on the team (Baymax is THE strongest, but he's a robot designed to life 1,000 pounds, so), seconded only by Gogo, who's only one point behind, but who also has two points on him in terms of endurance. That was the inspiration for this.
> 
> This didn't turn out as nearly as competitive or romancey as I wanted it to (and I ended up going down the imply-smut road lol), but eh, I tried. (It's also the middle of the night and I don't care enough.) Can only get better with practice, though (which is why I'm posting).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

There was something peculiar about this picture, Hiro thought. If Gogo was going to get into an athletic contest with one of their friends, Wasabi was the last person he'd have guessed it to be.

"Have they always been like this?" he asks Tadashi as Fred and Honey counted the couple's individual reps on the gym's bench-presses.

He'd only known the gang for about four months now. Maybe this was normal and he'd just never noticed because he was still so new to the gang.

"Seventy-five," Honey Lemon and Fred counted in sync with each other.

"Nooo," Tadashi drew out the word in reply to Hiro's question, tucking his hands in his slacks pockets. "This is the first time I've seen them like this. Fred just had to point out their size difference, didn't he?"

"Seventy-nine," Fred and Honey Lemon continued to count.

Hiro tilted his head, still confused.

Yes, Fred had pointed out the size difference between Gogo and Wasabi - the fact that they were a full foot apart in height, how Gogo was small and curvy where Wasabi was large and muscular, and that two Gogos were needed to make up the width of Wasabi's chest - but Hiro wouldn't normally think that would get them into a bench-pressing contest.

"Eighty-two! … Eighty-three!"

Then again, Hiro had been in class when this all went down. When he returned to the labs to find the gang (who should have been working) gone, he'd texted to Tadashi only to find out they were gathered at the campus gym to see who out of the pair could bench-press more reps. Maybe this was just one of those had-to-be-there moments.

Not that that had ever stopped Hiro's curiosity from prying.

"Is it a sex thing?" he asked.

Tadashi just about jumped out of his skin. "What!?"

Hiro suddenly remembered this was his older brother he was talking to. The tips of his ears burned. "Uh, I mean, uh...is this one of those things where they show off to each other?"

Tadashi's brow flattened in a narrow look. He knew what Hiro had meant, and Hiro was sure they both equally hated that.

"No, and no," he said. "Look, when Fred pointed out the size difference, he also made the remark that the physically strongest people in our group were together, and wondered out loud who was stronger. You know Wasabi's not the competitive type - though he _does_ like to show off now and again, but that's more of his inventions than his strength. Gogo's the one who demanded a contest."

"And Wasabi's going along with it because he wants to get laid?" Hiro guessed aloud before the filter between his mouth and brain could activate.

He promptly smacked a hand over said mouth.

Tadashi groaned. "If you were anyone else, I'd say, 'Probably not and I don't want to know' but since you're my brother, I'm going to have to ask you to shut up. I do not want to have this kind of conversation with you."

"Me either," Hiro muttered, ears burning harder. "How heavy are the weights?"

"Each side is forty pounds, so they're both doing a total of eighty," Tadashi answered.

"That's a lot," Hiro commented.

"It is."

"Ninety-four," Honey Lemon and Fred continued. "Ninety-five!"

Honey Lemon clapped her hands together in giddiness. "You're doing great, Gogo! Ninety-six!"

"Keep that sweat up, Wasabi! You're almost to one hundred!" Fred encouraged, pumping his fist high in the air. "Ninety-seven!"

"Can you imagine us doing almost one hundred reps on those things?" Hiro mumbled to Tadashi. "My arms would fall off at twenty. No, ten!"

Tadashi scoffed, giving him a teasing smile. "Like you could even do eighty pound reps with your noodle arms. They'd break in half just trying to do one."

"Hey!"

"ONE HUNDRED!" Fred and Honey Lemon screamed.

"I can do thirty reps at fifty pounds before my arms tell me to go work on my legs," Tadashi continued with a shrug. "I'd probably die trying to do what they're doing, though."

"You guys are awesome!" Honey Lemon hopped in her heels.

"What am I doing!?" Fred fished around in his pants. "I should be recording this!"

"Don't you dare," Gogo gruffed at him.

Hiro tilted his head in the other direction. Sports weren't really his thing. He liked skateboarding, and playing one on one soccer or basketball with Tadashi on occasion because it was fun, but competing athletically really wasn't his thing. Nor was going to a gym at all. He'd never even set foot in this building before today. He'd only vaguely been aware SFIT had such a building. Sometimes he forget they had an athletic department at all.

"So do you come in here often?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah, kind of," Tadashi admitted. "Sometimes with Gogo, sometimes with Wasabi. I try to get in here a couple times a month to stay in shape or let off steam or stretch my legs after three days of being cooped up in my lab. I didn't get _my_ muscle from just lugging the trash out every week for Aunt Cass, you know. Speaking of which, when are you going to start doing that?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Why should I when I'm a noodle and we've got you?"

Tadashi merely chuckled in response.

"One hundred and eight! … One hundred and nine!"

Hiro shifted his gaze to Wasabi and Gogo.

They were both sweating profusely, he noted in disgust. This was why he didn't like physical activity much. Sweat was one thing on a hot day, maybe when one was running, but practically pouring buckets for the sake of winning? Pass, any day. Give him a robot and a remote controller for a cash prize instead. (It didn't even have to be bot-fighting.)

"One hundred twelve! One hundred thirteen!"

Not only that, they were both breathing hard, mouths forming small O's as they exhaled. They had to be getting tired, Hiro thought. Good thing they were both done with classes for the day. He couldn't imagine them dragging their soon-to-be-dead arms to class after this. Or the lab for that matter. Personally, he'd want to be carried to the nearest couch and left there to sleep for a couple years.

"One hundred sixteen! On hundred seventeen!"

Hiro peered at Wasabi closely. The man was definitely more red in the face than Gogo. On the other hand, however, upon closer examination of Gogo, she was breathing heavier than he was. There was no way this could last much longer.

"One hundred nineteen!" Honey Lemon and Fred cried. "ONE HUNDRED TWENTY!"

Tadashi clapped his hands in support. "Woohoo! You guys are doing amazing! So who's going to crack first?"

"Shut up, Hamada!" Gogo's voice strained under the weights.

"We're - We're not done yet!" Wasabi grounded out between his teeth.

"We should grab some pizza when this is over," Tadashi suggested, as if neither of them had spoken. "This _has_ to be starving you guys. Aya's Pizzeria sound good to everyone?"

"Sounds good to me," Hiro replied, putting a hand on his stomach.

"Me, too!" Fred enthused, before counting, "One hundred twenty-four!"

Honey Lemon nodded along in agreement. "One hundred twenty-five!"

No, it wouldn't be long before they all left to get pizza, Hiro surmised. Both Wasabi and Gogo's arms were wobbling the slightest bit under the pressure. He hoped neither of them were stupid enough to keep this going until they dropped eighty pounds on one of their necks. Besides, he was getting hungry.

"One hundred twenty-six!" Fred and Honey Lemon cheered.

Aaand, just like that, both Wasabi and Gogo gave up and planted the bars back in their stations, panting. Hiro called it.

"Ahh, no fair!" Fred's shoulders sagged. "You can't quit with a tie! How are we going to know who's stronger!? This is like you both losing!"

"If my arms weren't sore right now, I'd smack you," Wasabi huffed and puffed.

"Same here," Gogo grunted. She hissed as she forced herself to sit up. "Might have overdone it a bit there."

"You're telling me," Wasabi didn't bother trying to sit up, just lying there.

Tadashi moved and swatted Fred's arm to get him to help him help Wasabi up. Honey Lemon, meanwhile, placed a supporting hand between Gogo's shoulder blades.

"A tie," Gogo repeated Fred. "Eh, I guess I can live with that."

"Good," Wasabi moaned as Tadashi and Fred's combined efforts pulled him up, "because I'm never doing this with you again. I'm sticking to pre-established sets that don't push me to my limits."

Gogo waved him off with a floppy hand. "Fine. I need water."

"I'll go get you guys some bottles out of the vending machine out front!" Honey Lemon volunteered.

Hiro stepped forward she whisked herself off to do so. "Sooo, was it worth it for a tie?"

"Yeah," Gogo answered without hesitation. She shot a smile in Wasabi's direction. "Even though my arms are killing me now, that was actually fun."

Wasabi's face looked torn between a glare and half-hearted smile in return. "You are crazy."

"You love it," she snorted playfully.

Wasabi rolled his eyes now, but Hiro could see the affection in them.

Gross. Love was gross. He just wanted pizza.

"By the way, I am not eating a bunch of cheesy, heavy grease after that," Wasabi commented. He dragged himself to his feet. "If anyone needs me, I'll be lying on the floor in the shower room. If don't come back out, just leave me there, I'm resting."

"You sure you'll be able to twist the knobs?" Hiro joked.

Wasabi didn't even acknowledge him as he left.

Gogo's eyes followed him. "You know," she remarked, "that's not a bad idea. I'm hitting the showers, too. Don't check on me, period. Assume I'm dead if I don't come back out."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Okay...?"

The minute she left the room was when Honey Lemon returned, two bottles of water in her hands. She furrowed her brow. "Where'd they go?"

"Shower room," Fred told her. "I bet they're ba- bathing," he stopped himself short, then finished.

Tadashi nodded at Fred in approval. "Totally. What else do you do in the shower?"

Hiro was tempted to deadpan that he was fourteen and had a computer in his room and knew exactly what else one could do in the shower, because he hated being babied like this due to his age, but he refrained - this was his friends and _older brother_ he was talking to. Yeah, no. He didn't care what else one could do in the shower, and didn't want to think of Wasabi and Gogo that way. Besides, weren't their arms dead now?

"Oooh," Honey Lemon's expression was a mix of confusion and embarrassment. "Well, I'll leave the water bottles by their stuff. I'm sure they'll still be thirsty when they come out."

"So, pizza?" Hiro asked.

"Pizza!" Fred's arms shot up. "Yeah! Wait, who's paying? Or are we all splitting?"

"GOGO!?" suddenly came Wasabi's startled shriek. "THIS IS THE MEN'S SHOWER!"

Hiro blanched. Tadashi's hand flew to cover his ears. Okay, you know what, maybe being babied due to his age wasn't so bad after all.

"I'll pay!" Tadashi quickly offered. "Come on, let's get out of here. I don't want a repeat of the last time I was in here with both of them. Let's go now before it gets worse."

Hiro pretended his hardest he hadn't heard a single word of that, and walked out, Tadashi's hands firmly planted on his ears until they reached the exit.


End file.
